Speed Booster
The is a power-up that first appears in Super Metroid in Norfair right after Samus defeats Kraid and obtains the Varia Suit. It also appears in Metroid Fusion when Samus defeats Serris in Sector 4 and in Metroid: Zero Mission when Samus defeats Kraid in his lair. This upgrade also appears in Metroid: Other M. Description .]] According to the ''Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Zero Mission Instruction Manuals, the Speed Booster allows Samus to run at "supersonic speeds." The Speed Booster, as the name suggests, will greatly increase Samus's speed whilst she runs. She also becomes invincible, as noted in the Super Metroid instruction manual, although in-game contradicts this. In Super Metroid, the Speed Booster would only activate if holding the dash button, but in later games it activates automatically after a certain distance, most likely due to the fact that the Game Boy Advance and horizontal Wii Remote only have two action buttons. The Speed Booster is notable for being used in intricate, difficult puzzles for expansions, though it is actually required to advance further in the game on occasion. Also, the Speed Booster has been shown to be quite a powerful weapon: the Dash Attack''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide'' pg. 64 is in effect while the Speed Booster is active, and it is able to plow through most enemies, rocks, ice walls, chunks of ice that take a similar form of stalagmites that are located in the Cryosphere, and Boost Blocks, which cannot be destroyed with any other weapon, no matter how powerful. Additionally, the Speed Booster has three notable extra forms: the Shinespark, Ball Spark and a fast, far-reaching Spin Jump. The Shinespark allows Samus to store a Speed Booster charge for a short period of time and then to use that charge to move continuously in one direction (left, diagonal left, up, diagonal right, right). The Spin Jump, quite obviously, is when Samus spin jumps while Speed Boosting; this is most effective when used with the Space Jump, so Samus can jump continuously while maintaining the Speed Boost. Other M is the first game to reveal how the Speed Booster works. The thrusters on the back of her suit fire and propel her at great speeds, though she must continue running as the thrusters do not provide lift required for her to fly. However, the Samus Screen in Super Metroid categorizes it as a "Boots" upgrade. The start-up time for the Speed Booster differs in each of the Metroid games that features this upgrade, thus making it a game-mechanic. In Super Metroid it takes about 1 second. In Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Zero Mission it takes about 2 seconds. In Metroid: Other M it takes 5.317 seconds (319 frames). Uses The Speed Booster is very useful in the following instances: *Melting Boost Blocks. *Breaking through hardy materials like rock, ice, and metal. *Running through enemies. *Traversing distances in a short amount of time. *Traversing steep ascents. *Running over long rows of Pit Blocks, moving past them before they crumble. *Setting up a Shinespark. Official data ''Super Metroid'' manual "These boots allow Samus to run at a super high speed and make her invincible as she runs through enemies. Blocks with the Speed Booster icon melt away when Samus runs into or over them at super speed." ''Super Metroid Players' Guide This guide refers to the Speed Booster as the '''Speed Boots'. "Gives Samus the ability to run at supersonic speeds. When at full pelt, she will destroy almost any nasty in her way, as well as certain obstacles. To reach top speed, you need a fair run up, then simply hold down B (making sure the X-ray scope is inactive) and press the pad in the appropriate direction. Location: Norfair." ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "Dash at supersonic speeds and crash through certain barriers and enemies. Press and hold the Control Pad in the direction you want to dash." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual "With this power-up, Samus is able to dash at supersonic speeds and crash through certain barriers and enemies. Press and hold + in the direction you want to dash." ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "Run until speed boost begins to break certain blocks and damage enemies." Metroid.com (Other M) "Steep inclines and wide gaps become minor obstacles when this super boost is activated. A short run at standard speed is needed to set it off." ''Metroid: Other M'' on-screen tutorial SPEED BOOSTER Run for a while in one direction. You can cause damage by running into things and climb steep ascents. ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "Press and hold +* and move in a single direction for a certain period of time to start to run fast. You can also cause damage to enemies that you run into." ''Metroid: Other M'' Samus Screen data "Effects: Allows Samus to run extremely fast and damage things she impacts. Controls: Press + in one direction and run for a while." * Plus sign represented by Wii Remote D-Pad. Trivia *In Fusion and Zero Mission, if Samus stops running in mid boost, the player can hear the slight sound of Samus' boots scraping against the ground to slow down. *Samus is able to use the Blue Suit glitch when fighting Draygon. *An interview with Retro Studios revealed that the Speed Booster was once considered for inclusion in Metroid Prime, but did not appear due to difficulties implementing it. Unused scan images show Samus performing what appears to be a Shinespark. *''Metroid: Other M'' is the first and currently only game to have a 3D appearance of the Speed Booster. *''Samus Returns'' is the only 2D game after Super Metroid not to feature the Speed Booster. However, the Phase Drift Aeion ability imitates the Speed Booster's ability to run past Pit Blocks, and the Spider Boost move resembles the Ballspark. *In Super Metroid, if Samus runs with the Speed Booster and then activates the X-Ray Scope, then all the Samus effect images will act like her looking at the same angle. Gallery Chariots of Fire.jpg|''Super Metroid'' Japanese guide Scan_pics 3.png|Unused scan images from Prime show what appears to be a shinesparking Samus. Speed Booster Zero Mission.png|The Speed Booster in Metroid: Zero Mission. Speed booster super metroid.jpg|The Speed Booster in Super Metroid. Speed Booster Fusion.png|The Speed Booster in Metroid Fusion. OtherMHUDSpeedBooster.png|Speed Booster icon shown in Other M when examining a destructible object. JP Other M Guide 169.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'', page 169 References es:Aceleración ru:Ускоритель Category:Boots Category:Kraid's Lair Category:Norfair Category:Cryosphere Category:Sector 4 Category:Recurring Items Category:Unused Items Category:Movement